1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for recording and reproducing information on and from a recording medium, such as a video disc or a digital audio disc.
2. Description of Background Information
A recording system has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. P63-46603, in which graphics codes, including picture information and instruction codes indicating a mixing ratio at each point in a two-dimensional picture formed by a video format signal are recorded as being inserted as a subcode of a coded information signal, and at the time of playback a signal according to the graphics code is mixed to the video format signal at each point of the video format signal according to the instruction codes.
With the system of the above-mentioned prior application, captions in a plurality of different languages can be previously recorded in a manner that each of the captions is recorded respectively in each of channels of the subcode, and a superimposed caption in a designated language can be selectively displayed at the time of playback.
Although the use of the superimposed caption an effective measure for dealing with a multilingual program source, there has been a problem that the time for viewing the major part (other than the caption) of the picture is shortened by the necessity of viewing the superimposed caption. Therefore, in the case of the recording and reproducing system of the prior application, there has been a drawback that a program's appeal to the viewer will be dwindled by the necessity of viewing the superimposed caption.